<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin Hotel: The Old Days by Snowflake17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021296">Hazbin Hotel: The Old Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17'>Snowflake17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: How It All Started And How It Ended [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor does have feelings, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is a murderer, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Katrina has a crush on alastor at first, Katrina has a weird past, Katrina is female, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor sometimes, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), but doesn't like to show it at times, but then changes for some reason??, people die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember the old days? You know, all of the dancing, the singing, the small diner jobs. Fashion was a thing, too. The Flapper dresses, the casual long skirts that went with every top..... The speakeasy's! How I loved the Speakeasy's. There were also, of course, a lot of handsome men back then. I remember how attractive glasses were on men. women were so gorgeous, too. And always flirty. They were always attractive.... Attracting attention from me, where you always looked at them and not me....But that doesn't matter anymore. </p><p>Anyways, do you remember the most craziest and murderous events? It was all over the radio! You must've heard it! Oh right....you were dead.... This is a story of how I met, and got involved with, a murderous man. How I fell in love when I knew I shouldn't have. This is the story of "The Roaring 20s". And maybe even a little later than that.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human Alastor/Katrina(My OC), Human Mimzy/Katrina(My OC), Other unimportant characters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel: How It All Started And How It Ended [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hazbin Hotel: The Old Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooooo Hazbin Hotel has been stuck in my mind for a really long time. I forgot my laptop charger in Alaska(Where i went on vacation) and so my laptop was dead when I got home.....Yay! Just now my best friend sent the charger so lets hope it comes very soon.</p><p>But your all probably wandering how i'm writing this if my laptop is dead.....i'm using my moms laptop! She's a life savor. I've been itching to type this story for so long! Lets just hope this story goes well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 1925 when I moved to New Orleans from New York City. A big change, right? Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter, for my parents got a new job along with other excuses they made. They had perfectly good jobs in New York City, might I add. Being 16 when we moved, I ended up moving in the middle of high school and had to make new friends. It wasn't the best, but I made one true friend that stuck with me to the day that I died.</p><p>Her name was Mimzy. A classy girl like everyone else, and a true diva. I was a Junior in school, and she was a Senior. She was like those Bearcats at the bar when they had too much to drink and became confident. It was funny, really. She was all over the place, and I was the only thing keeping her grounded to the floor, so she wouldn't fly up too high to where she couldn't think anymore. We soon became best friends.</p><p>1927 is when I graduated from school. I soon got a job at a diner. A small, friendly diner that sits just close by to the famous radio cast building. A famous radio star likes to come to the diner every morning for coffee, and sometimes a small pastry. His name was Alastor. A charming, and maybe a little creepy, man. He was an absolute gentlemen to the ladies. A little flirty, but never truly asked one of the girls out. He had brown, bushy hair slicked back, with red eyes, and a wide grin he wears all day. Who knows if he ever frowned in his life. He always wore black slacks with a white button down shirt. A brown thin striped vest adorning his outfit, along with some black straps around his upper arms. The outfits men wore back then..... But....I can't forget about his glasses. His adorable glasses. Glasses were always what women looked for back then. I guess I shouldn't say 'always'. Everyone is different, and have different opinions. Mimzy told me she preferred men with a clean face. A silly girl she was, but I also couldn't blame her.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>"Hey, Kat."</p><p>A male voice calls my name, and I turn towards him as soon as I get the customers order. "Yes, Jack?" I call back as I walk towards the kitchen, handing the cook the order. </p><p>An overweight man with a stained shirt comes around the counter. "Mind taking over Michelle's shift tonight? She went in sick." His frown didn't show any mercy for the girl just named.</p><p>I nod as I put hot coffee into a yellow coffee mug, the diners theme color. "Jack, you know she's always sick because of....." I look around, not wanting to spread gossip, and look at him before I answer. He simply raises an eyebrow. "Anyways, why don't you just fire her? She's not a very good worker...." I say quietly.</p><p>"I hear yah Brownie, but we need the workers. If you find someone that'll work here, then I'll fire her." He says sternly. I smile at the nickname. It's rare for jack to care for his workers, not in an abusing way, he just never really had loving feelings. So if you were given a nickname, that shows that he carefully cares for you and acknowledges you. He can be sweet when he wants to be. 'Brownie' was a nickname made for my dark brown hair. There were a couple others but Brownie is the most used.</p><p>I slowly nod my head and grab the finished freshly pored hot mugs. "Yeah, I'll take the shift." I sigh, after finally answering. He gives a stern nod and walks back into his office. I quickly get to the table and hand the two men the coffee they ordered. A bell rings as a man walks through it. "Good morning, Sir!" I yell through the diner, a friendly thing us workers do to show that the customers are noticed and welcomed. "Please sit anywhere you'd like!" I smile at him as I go to take another customers order. I hear the man say a small thank you as his footsteps walk to a certain area. The corner booth with a window. After getting their orders, I head straight to the new customer. "Hello! Do you need a few minutes before ordering?" I smile at the man.</p><p>His smile goes up to both ears, and I tried not to cringe. "Hello, my dear! Black coffee will do just fine for me!" He says, a little chipper must I add. </p><p>"Of course! And would you like today's paper as well? it's free." I put the notepad in my waist apron pocket.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful! Thank you!" </p><p>I nod at him with another smile and head off to the tasks. Once giving in the last order I took, and gabbing the coffee and news paper, I headed back to the almost most certainly creepy man. "Here you go, Sir! I'm Katrina! If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call for me, or any of the other workers."</p><p>He simply smiles, again, and nods. "Will do!" And I left. He really did creep me out.....</p><p>An hour later, and he was still there. Not that it was a problem, 'cause customers can stay as long as they want until curfew, but he finished his cup of coffee about five times. It being refilled by me, of course, since the other workers are busy with other customers. I finally got a break and sat at the counter, eating my lunch. A small sandwich. But now that I have a good look at the man, he was pretty handsome. His brown bushy hair that's slicked back, his red eyes, that big grin, and the thin glasses he wore just above his nose.  He was <i>really</i> handsome. </p><p>A tap on my shoulder breaks me from my thoughts, and I look over to who broke them. Sally stood there with a big smile on her face. She was a small girl with her black hair cut into a perfect bob. Her bright lipstick stuck out from everything else. “Hey there, girly! You checking out the guys?” She giggles. “Sorry, <i>the</i> guy.” And points to the one man I was actually staring at.</p><p>An embarrassing blush covers my cheeks as I look away. “I...I wasn’t <i>staring</i> at him....” I sigh as her giggles don’t stop.</p><p>"Sure you weren't." She lightly slaps my arm and sits on the stool next to me. "He is quite a charmer, isn't he? I still can't believe that it's really him, at our diner of all places."</p><p>I looked at her in confusion. "What....do you mean, Sally?"</p><p>"Your saying you don't know who that man is?" She slightly yells, and I quickly shush her so he doesn't hear us. "He's the Radio Star! He's on every day, besides the weekends, and he's super famous!" I could only look at her in shock, and then to the spoken about man. "Well... Not <i>that</i> famous, but he's still famous!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it. What's his name already?"</p><p>"His name is Alastor! So dreamy, don't yah think?"</p><p>I nod at her just to finish the conversation. I then soon notice that Alastor has finished his coffee. "'Scuse me." I grab the warm coffee pot and head over to him. "More coffee, Sir?"</p><p>His smile gets bigger, I've noticed, when he turns to look at me. "I'm afraid not, my Dear! I must be going now!" I take a couple of steps back as he stands up and out of the booth to give him more room. A twenty dollar bill is flashed before my eyes. I look at him in confusion. "Here, Darling. For the good coffee, and keeping me company when I ran out of the beverage."</p><p>I blush with embarrassment. He noticed that I have been watching. Great, now I feel like a stalker... My hand slowly goes up to take it, but I pause before doing so. "Are....are you sure?" Just as I finish my question, he gently takes my hand and puts the money in it.</p><p>"Of course, my Dear! For such a lovely dame like you, I would gladly give you a tip as big as your heart!" And he left. Just like that.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>1929 was Mimzy and I's year. We went to all of the parties that were played throughout the year. Of course, Mimzy convinced me, but she taught me something I never knew I'd think that much about. She taught me to stay alive. Live the day like it's your last. So we did. It was the most fun I've ever had in my life. But that all changed one night. It was December 20th, the night Mimzy had a party at her night club. A night we could never forget. Alastor was even there, surprisingly. He was a good friend of Mimzy's, and she convinced him to go to the party. We hung out, danced, drank, partied all night. But the next morning, Mimzy was found dead. Nobody knows how she died. No poison, no stab wounds, no gun shot wounds... Nobody heard a thing that night. Alastor and I were interrogated for questions, since we were the only ones, besides a few others, with her. I couldn't believe that she died, and at her own club no less. That club was her home, too. The whole upstairs was her own apartment. The only thing keeping me from sleeping, is how nobody knew what happened to her. She was just dead. Skin pale, heart no longer beating, eyes wide open... I could never get the picture out of my mind. And during those times, those rough nights, Alastor was there to help calm me down. </p><p>January 1st, 1930, is when Alastor and I truly became friends. He offered me a job at his radio station. I said no at first, only because I didn't want to disturb him, but he insistently asked me to. I decided to take the offer, making it another part time job. I still worked at the diner, of course. I needed the extra money, anyways, so I thanked Alastor profusely for the offer later on. Alastor is a nice person, but can be creepy at times. He has those moments, that when he talks about the famous killer that's strolling the city nights, he seems so.... excited. Maybe even fascinated. For the longest time, ever since I moved into this city, I was warned about the killer going around town. Every store I went to, even everyone I met, warned me about him. Nobody knows who the killer is. All we know, is that he kills someone, and most of the body is gone. At times, there's no body to find. Missing people posters are plastered everywhere. On every pole you walk by, every wall you stand by, is a missing person poster. This killer always gave me the creeps. I once told Alastor how I felt about this killer, and he offered to walk me home whenever we stay late at his station. A couple months later, and I have already fallen for Alastor... but he's not looking for a relationship anytime soon. I wander why that is?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! The next chapter will get on to the actual story, so don't worry! This was just an epilogue, I suppose.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>